Tales from Trek
by lateBloomer04
Summary: Ficlets about insights into the characters from the new Star Trek movie. 1 Kirk/Gaila. 2 Scotty/Uhura. 3 Captain Kirk decided to transport a very young Vulcan female to New Vulcan. Her name is Saavik and her parents are dead. Kirk befriends her.
1. For The Love Of Green

Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine - it belongs to Roddenberry and J.J. Abrams. Kirk sadly isn't mine either.

A/N: This is the first in a series of fun little ficlets based on the Star Trek 2009 movie, which I have seen four times now(!) I have been bombarded by plotbunnies but they aren't usually enough to constitute an actual lengthy fic. So I'm sticking with these for now.

Tales from Trek

_1. For The Love of Green_

"James, I think I love you." Kirk froze for a second, and then relaxed when he realized that his green-skinned consort was only kidding.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," Kirk quipped. Gaila giggled as she used her access code to gain entry to the main computer lab.

"Really?" Kirk rolled his eyes.

"No."

They stepped inside the computer lab, and Gaila quickly sealed the door behind her. The last thing she wanted was to get caught bringing a guy into her workplace, even if it was late at night. She was really getting quite a reputation as of late, and many of the Starfleet teachers disapproved. Not that she needed their approval or anything, but she had worked hard these past four years and wanted to get a decent starship assignment at the end of the term.

"Oh you're no fun, Jimmy," the Orion pouted, using his childhood nickname because she knew it would incense him. Kirk just glared at her.

"Don't call me Jimmy." The redhead ignored him.

"Honestly, Jimmy, you need to keep being nice to me or I won't help you pass the _Kobayashi Maru_."

Gaila's job enabled her to have access to certain classified Academy projects that Kirk was just itching to get his hands on. Which was why he'd started hanging around her in the first place. Of course Gaila didn't have any foolish notions about love when she became involved with Jim Kirk. They were both in it for the sex, nothing more. He had other girls, she had other guys and they were both content with that arrangement. But she did care for him on a level that wasn't entirely superficial. Even she wasn't completely immune to his icy stare, to the warmth that lurked beneath his haunted blue eyes.

"You don't like it nice, and you know it." Gaila had to admit he had a point there. Their bedroom romps certainly hadn't been all languid kisses and pillow talk. Sometimes they didn't even bother to use a bedroom. Kirk's inventiveness and penchant for taking risks was part of what made him such a fascinating lover. It was what made her come back for more. The man certainly had a talent for pleasing women; that was for sure. He was one of her most satisfying lovers, and she'd had plenty to know the difference between a good lay and a great lay. Good lord, the things that boy could do with his mouth…

"I know why you're doing this," she said suddenly.

"This?" He smirked as he maneuvered her up against the wall. "Yeah, me too."

"No, silly." Gaila sighed in pleasure as he pressed his body to hers. "The _Kobayashi Maru_ test. I know why you're rigging it."

"So?" He began to kiss her neck, as that action usually rendered her speechless. But not this time.

"Jim, be serious for once." He dropped his voice an octave, causing her to shiver.

"You're seriously turning me on." It didn't quite work out the way he'd hoped, as she (somehow) pulled away. Gaila did not enjoy resisting Jim Kirk, but she did want to find out if her presumption was correct. So she backed up a few steps away from him, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Look, I didn't watch you that first time you took the test, but I can only wonder what it must've felt like, being in a situation just like your father faced before he died. No wonder you froze up." Kirk's stomach squirmed, as the one thing he hated getting from people was pity.

"I didn't freeze up." Kirk grimaced at the memory. "I was taking extra time to make a decision on how to handle the scenario." Gaila just shook her head. Kirk had lost his head completely during his first go at the _Kobayashi Maru_ whether he would admit it or not. His second round hadn't gone much better. Although the test was designed specifically to determine a cadet's character when faced with an emergency situation, Kirk wasn't satisfied. He'd decided to turn a no-win scenario into a truly winnable scenario, which was where she came in. All she had to do was install his counter-program, and he'd be all set for tomorrow.

"You know, one of these days you'll find someone who loves you, Jim, and when you do you won't be able to hide behind your sarcasm and excuses." He snorted at her prediction.

"That'd be the day. I might even feel sorry for the poor bastard. Really, someone would have to be out of their mind to fall in love with me. " Gaila didn't know how to respond to that. She'd seen glimpses of his true sense of self, and it always unnerved her when he voiced how little he thought of himself. It was such a contrast to his cocky personality. Yes, James Kirk needed someone to love him, but it wasn't going to be her. She wasn't cut out for commitment anyway – she valued her freedom too much.

So instead of replying, she checked her desk for messages, and found one from her boss reminding her to turn in her workload by next Monday. Just then she realized something, and it struck her as rather hilarious. She couldn't stop the peals of laughter as they escaped from her mouth. Kirk was sure that he'd missed something.

"What's so funny?" Kirk asked, a look of confusion written across his attractive features.

"Commander Spock…" she gasped out, and then collapsed in a chair.

"Who?"

"My boss," the green girl explained. "He's the one who designed the test. Boy is he going to be pissed when he finds out what you did! He's a Vulcan, which means he's a real stickler for the rules."

"I can't wait to brighten his day tomorrow," Kirk deadpanned. "You sure this won't get traced back to you?" She shrugged.

"I doubt it. But if I did, it would be worth it. I'm helping a friend prove a point."

"Is that all I am to you?" He teased. "A friend?" Gaila smirked – she knew where this was headed.

"Why don't you show me just how good a friend you are," she suggested. She took a few steps toward him, swinging her hips not so innocently. Jim licked his lips.

"Is that an order? Because it sounds like an order. " She smacked him in the arm. He could be so infuriating sometimes!

"I thought you were the one who liked giving the orders." He smirked at her, recalling one particular incidence when she suggested role-playing Captain and First Officer. It really hadn't done much for her, but he had really gotten into it. It probably had something to do with his aspirations to become a starship captain.

"Guess you know me pretty well, then."

End

A/N: I usually don't write about promiscuous girls - it was kinda fun. I really liked the Gaila character and I wish she hadn't been killed. Suggestions for my next ficlet? I might do one about Spock, or about Uhura (who was SO AWESOME!). We'll see.


	2. For The Love Of Haggis

Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine - it belongs to Roddenberry and J.J. Abrams. Kirk sadly isn't mine either.

A/N: I'm letting you know before hand that I'm a fan of Scotty/Uhura. That pairing is canon in the original trek movies, just as Spock/Uhura is canon in the movie universe. But I just have a soft spot in my heart for Scotty and Uhura. Simon Pegg as Scotty would be so adorable fumbling his way to ask Zoe Saldana as Uhura out. I know I'm in the minority here, but I'm sticking by them. Enjoy it!

Tales from Trek

_2. For the love of Haggis_

Scotty couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful songstress as he stared at her from across the rec room. They'd only been on their mission for two weeks and he was already smitten. Never before had he come across a woman who was anything like Nyota Uhura – fierce, intelligent, kind, and a lovely singer to boot. What a fine lass she was! But it was hopeless. Everyone on the_ Enterprise_ knew that she was in a secret relationship with Commander Spock. And it was rumored that the captain was also interested in her as well. Uhura had her pick of the two alpha males on the ship – what would she ever want with him?

He was Scotty, just another nerdy engineer. Everyone knew he was obsessed with the engines and their inner workings. He had just discovered a way to get optimal power from the dilithium crystals so that if the _Enterprise _had to reach warp factor 10, she could. He had never been a ladies' man. Sure, women thought he was funny, but they usually weren't interested in him as more than a friend. After all, he didn't exactly reek with sex appeal. It got rather lonely for Scotty sometimes, he would wish for female companionship…

"I can introduce you." Scotty jumped in his seat, swiveling around in his chair to find himself face to face with James T. Kirk. He realized the captain had caught him in the act. Guiltily, he looked up at his friend.

"Captain! I dinnae see you there." Jim smiled.

"It's alright, Scotty. I don't blame you for looking. Our communications officer is an attractive woman. Did you know that I once tried to pick her up in a bar and she turned me down flat?"

"I was not aware of that, Captain." Scotty tried to keep his expression neutral, but he failed miserably. Jim gave him a knowing look.

"Go ahead and laugh. It was a foolish mistake on my part. I found out fast that Miss Uhura is not a woman to go for a one time fling." Scotty chuckled, picturing Uhura telling Jim off.

"She sure is something, Captain."

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Kirk encouraged. Scotty frowned at him.

"Are ye mad?" Scotty couldn't believe what Jim was suggesting. "Commander Spock would give me the nerve pinch if he got word that I was chatting up his lassie." But Jim just smirked at him, as if he knew something Scotty didn't.

"I just found out that Commander Spock and Uhura are no longer an item."

"Really?" Scotty just stared at his captain in wonderment. "Then what the hell are you doing over here with me? You should be the one going over there. You've got it all – looks, charm, power…"

"I don't think that's what she wants," Kirk mused. "After being with Spock, I predict she'd want someone who isn't so serious all the time, someone less complicated. I'll bet that Miss Uhura is just waiting for a sensitive guy to come along, someone who can relate to her. " Scotty gave him a dubious look.

"And ye think that person is me?" The captain grinned at him.

"I have it on good authority that you two would make an excellent couple. C'mon, Scotty," Kirk goaded. "Don't be chicken. If you don't take this chance, you'll regret it. I'll bet Uhura will find someone by the end of the week who wants to comfort her about the break up."

"Alright, alright, ye have me convinced," Scotty acquiesced. "I'll go talk to her." Kirk gave him a winning smile.

"Great! Oh, and in conversation, you might want to bring up your pet tribble. I have a feeling that Uhura would want to see it."

"Thank ye, captain." Scotty stood up from his seat, and Jim did the same. "Are ye sure you don't want to pursue her? From what I've heard of you, what Jim Kirk wants, Jim Kirk gets." Kirk shrugged.

"I hope you're right. But at the moment, I'm pursuing someone else. You go get her, Scotty!!" Jim gave him a hearty pat on the back, and a shove in Uhura's general direction.

Determined now, Scotty bid the captain farewell, and made his way through the crowd toward Uhura, who was gracing her audience with a song. Entranced, Scotty watched as she sang of love lost and found. When she finished, he gave her a standing ovation. The crowd began to disperse, which gave a nervous Scotty the opportunity to approach Nyota Uhura.

"Uh, hello." Uhura just gave him an intimidating stare as he went to introduce himself. Was his forehead sweating? He hoped not! "I don't know if you know me, Miss. I'm Montgomery Scott, head of-"

"Engineering," Uhura finished for him. "Yes, I know. Your plan saved us from being sucked into the black hole. I'm surprised that we haven't met each other before now." Scotty just stood there, rooted to the spot. She knew who he was? Incredible.

"I uh, I really enjoyed your performance," he complimented her after he found his voice. Uhura smiled at that. Perhaps she would be able to warm up to him.

"Thank you. Music is very important to me. Do you sing Mr. Scott?" He shook his head.

"Nay, but I do play the bagpipes."

"Really?" Uhura flashed him a flirtatious grin, as if impressed by this musical feat. "You'll have to play for me some time."

"I would love to," Scotty said honestly. It was now or never… "Say, lass, what do you say we have dinner together sometime this week? I can program the replicator to make a mean dish of haggis!" Uhura just stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, and Scotty believed that he had struck out. But then she began to chuckle, which turned into a giggle, and soon she was laughing so hard she was crying. Scotty awkwardly patted her back as she latched on to him to steady herself.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," she said, once she'd calmed down, gracing him with a warm smile. "That's the hardest I've laughed in weeks! I think I will take that date, although I'm not big on haggis..."

Scotty and Uhura continued to converse, even as the rec room was emptying for the night. Soon it was just them, and the captain who, unbeknownst to them, had stayed behind to watch. But then the intercom beeped, alerting Kirk to the never ending demands of being a starship captain. Jim punched the button, and heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Spock to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here." Kirk really hoped it wasn't an emergency. He hated midnight emergencies – they always put him in a bad mood. Even starship captains needed their sleep!

"Captain, you are needed on the bridge." Spock didn't make it sound like it was an emergency, but then he never could tell with the Vulcan. It was quite a challenge to read him.

"I'll be right there," Kirk promised as he watched the scene unfold between Scotty and Uhura. Yes, he believed things would work out quite famously for them.

End

A/N: So what did you think? Scotty/Uhura is quite different from the usual fare, but I hope you'll at least consider it. :)


	3. For The Love Of Vulcans

Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine - it belongs to Roddenberry and J.J. Abrams. Kirk sadly isn't mine either.

A/N: Here's a little tale featuring my second favorite Vulcan besides Spock. She goes by the name of Saavik and she's in two of the older Trek movies, ST II: The Wrath of Khan, and ST III: The Search for Spock. This is how I imagine her fitting into the nu!Trek universe.

Tales from Trek

3. For The Love Of Vulcans

When Spock heard that his captain had made a request to Starfleet Command to transport an orphaned passenger to their new home, he was rather perplexed. Young Captain Kirk was not the type to allow civilians onboard his new ship, especially not children. But nevertheless, he had gladly accepted the task. His orders were to escort a young Vulcan to her new home on the new colony in the Omega system.

Spock wasn't sure how he felt about this assignment. No doubt the young Vulcan would want to spend some time with him, which is what he suspected Kirk had in mind all along. While he appreciated the effort Kirk was making to help his race, with all of his shipboard duties, Spock simply didn't have time to babysit a youngling. They were still learning how to control their emotions, and the young ones often gave Spock a headache from their illogical emoting.

Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Perhaps Kirk wouldn't expect him to have anything to do with the Vulcan child. But, knowing his captain, Spock decided to prepare anyway for an additional responsibility along with his current duties as First and Science Officer. As it turned out, Spock's hunch was correct…

333

The_ Enterprise_ arrived at its destination, and Spock was ordered to be present when the new arrivals beamed up. He stood beside the captain and Dr. McCoy as they waited to meet their new guest. Moments later, amber swirls of light materialized on the pad, which quickly solidified into the two lifeforms they were expecting. One was a tall adult human female, and the other was much smaller and slighter of form – she was the passenger that Starfleet wished to transport safely. The brunette Vulcan child with the long wavy hair immediately scanned the room, her eyes finally settling on Spock. She looked up at him with conflicted dark eyes, clearly relived to meet another of her own kind. However, as much as she wished to speak with Spock, the young Vulcan minded her manners and let the adults talk first.

"Captain Kirk. Thank you for your hospitality," the girl's human social worker greeted them as she stepped off the platform, her charge trailing behind her.

"You are most welcome." Kirk gave the woman a bright smile, but restrained himself from flirting further. He was, after all, on duty. "I want to do all I can to help the Vulcan race after…" He glanced down at the little girl, who subtly flinched at the reminder. "After what happened," he finished lamely. Then Kirk squatted down to the young Vulcan's level.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. It gets me into trouble. Has that ever happened to you?" The girl nodded. Spock knew he should probably join the conversation, but he refrained from doing so. The captain was doing fine on his own, and Spock was intrigued to see how he would continue to handle their guest. "What is your name?" Jim asked her, even though he already knew.

"Saavik," she whispered, her voice almost devoid of emotion. But both Jim and Spock caught the undercurrent of sadness in the young Vulcan's words. "I was offworld at the time of the implosion as I was taking part in a school excursion to Earth. My parents are dead," she said flatly. Kirk sighed.

"My father is dead too. I know you're supposed to call me Captain Kirk, but you can call me Jim. Okay?"

"Yes, sir," said young Saavik, gazing up at Jim with veiled appreciation. Here was a human who wasn't treating her like a brainless child! "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Captain Jim." Kirk's mouth dropped open at this. This child was much too formal for his taste. He knew formality and politeness were important virtues in Vulcan society, but for the love of God, she was a child!

"How _old _are you?" Jim wondered, still shocked by the girl's advanced speech. Saavik's doe eyes beamed at Jim.

"I am seven point six five years of age, according to your Earth measurements."

"Wow, that's really precise," Kirk commented, sounding stunned as he looked over at his First. "Spock, did you talk like this when you were her age?"

"Affirmative, captain," Spock replied, hiding his amusement. "While Saavik's progress is above satisfactory in Vulcan terms, her speech is quite typical for a Vulcan child."

"Good to know," Kirk commented. He turned back to the girl. "I am very glad to meet you, Saavik." Then he stood up, and addressed both guests. "I hope you will be comfortable during your stay on the _Enterprise_. Shall I show you to your quarters?" Saavik's eyes strayed toward Spock again, and the captain noticed. "After you get settled, you can get something to eat in the cafeteria. Mr. Spock usually takes his evening meal around this time."

Spock gave the young Vulcan the briefest of nods. If his captain wished that he eat with their guests, then he would do so. Young Saavik did not seem to be struggling with shielding her emotions as much as other Vulcan children he had encountered and Spock's temples thanked her. But no sooner than Spock had thought this, Saavik latched on to Kirk's right leg. Spock was embarrassed for her – he had seen human children exhibit this behavior, but never Vulcan children! However, Spock relented, realizing that this particular Vulcan had lost everything. If she wanted to grab the captain's leg, who was he to hold that against her? Somehow Kirk was able to detach himself from her iron grip, reassuring Saavik that he wasn't going anywhere.

As the captain led his charges down the corridor, Spock found himself oddly touched by the scene. He'd never considered his captain to be good with children. In fact, he'd guessed quite the opposite. But Jim seemed to have the ability to relate to almost all of their guests whether they were young or old. Spock reminded himself not to underestimate the captain in the future.

333

The meal with Saavik went about as the Vulcan officer expected. As Saavik watched Spock eat his salad, she was quite subdued, but that lasted only five minutes. Soon she was blurting out questions left and right about what it was like being the only Vulcan in Starfleet, and could she join too when she became of age? Spock answered her questions the best he could, taking into consideration that he was the only Vulcan she would have contact with for the next month. If he was inwardly traumatized by the Vulcan disaster, he could only imagine how the orphaned, homeless, Vulcan girl must feel.

Later that night, Spock visited the captain's quarters for their nightly game of chess. During the game, Spock requested that he be given the responsibility for young Saavik's education in the Vulcan principles along with his regular duties. As Spock expected, Jim was rather pleased by this. He ended up winning their game faster than usual and wondered if Jim had let him win because he'd been distracted.

_Three weeks later_

On the bridge of the _Enterprise_, Beta shift was coming to an end. This meant the captain was off duty, but the science officer was to remain for two more hours before being relieved. Spock found this to be perfectly adequate, as he was engrossed in one of his many science experiments he conducted from his post on the bridge. He was surprised he even noticed when the captain stood, stretched, and announced as usual,

"Well, I'm off to visit my favorite girl."

Spock raised his eyebrow at this. It was common knowledge on the ship that Kirk had a thing for the newest yeoman, blonde beauty Janice Rand. The Vulcan found this open flirtation to be most unprofessional. While it was true that Starfleet officers were allowed to be in relationships with each other – he himself had been with Nyota Uhura until several weeks ago – Spock believed that they should at least be discreet about it. But as always, Jim wasn't one to be discreet; he was usually just the opposite. As Spock watched Kirk exit the bridge, he was struck by a twinge of annoyance. Was it possible that he missed having a companion after his most unfortunate split from Nyota? Honestly, what the captain did with other women was none of his business. So where did this jealous undercurrent stem from? Perhaps it was time for him to enter a new relationship. All he had to do was find a suitable female, but that was easier said than done, especially when he still had unrequited feelings for Uhura even though she was now dating Mr. Scott. Spock vowed to meditate on it, and soon.

_Two hours later _

As soon as Gamma shift came to a close, Spock headed straight for young Saavik's quarters. It was time for her daily lesson, and Spock was especially looking forward to this one. He was to instruct her about the Vulcan journey of self-discovery, the katswan. But just before he reached his destination, Spock's highly sensitive ears picked up on the conversation within his pupil's room. Was that… yes, it was the captain's voice! But what was he doing there? Spock decided that the only logical thing to do was to eavesdrop on their conversation in order to gather more information. Then he would decide on the best course of action. The Vulcan settled comfortably against the door, and imagined the scene behind it as he listened to the voices within.

Inside the young Vulcan's quarters, Saavik was sprawled out on her bed in a most decidedly un-Vulcan position. Jim sat at her desk, but it was clear to their eavesdropper that their discussion was reaching its close.

"Captain Jim, do not leave," Saavik pleaded.

"I gotta go, kid," Jim answered, moving over to the bed to ruffle her hair. "I don't want my cover to be blown. Mr. Spock will be here any second for your lesson and I can't let him catch me here, now can I?" Saavik giggled slightly as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"He thinks you are with a _girl_!" Jim smiled.

"Well I am. I didn't lie; I told him I was going to visit my favorite girl. And here I am!" Saavik looked down at her shoes, embarrassed by the compliment.

"Captain Jim?" Warm blue eyes met solemn brown.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Will someone adopt me when we arrive at New Vulcan?" Jim closed his eyes, suppressing his emotions much like a Vulcan would. He didn't want Saavik to realize that her chance of adoption was slim. More than likely she'd have to live in an orphanage set up by the Federation for the refugees of the disaster.

"I hope so, Saavik. You're seriously one of the most mature kids I've ever met, yet you still know how to have fun."

"Thanks to you," she reminded him. "You have instructed me well in the ways of 'cutting loose'.

"And don't you forget it," Jim teased. "But seriously, any family would be lucky to have you." Saavik frowned slightly, as if contemplating something.

"Why can't you and Mr. Spock adopt me?" She wondered aloud. Jim cleared his throat nervously. Something told him that she'd been considering this notion for awhile.

_"What?"_ Kirk stared at her, incredulous. "What made you think of that?"

"I could stay here on the _Enterprise_! The ship is more than suitable for my new home…" Saavik rattled on. "Mr. Spock can teach me all I need to know about being a Vulcan and you can play with me. I would not cause any trouble," she insisted. Jim graced her with a genuine smile.

"I know you wouldn't. But when my mother left me on Earth under the rule of my step-father to pursue a career in Starfleet, I promised myself that I wouldn't make the same mistake if I ever had a kid. As much as I'd love to have you, as the captain of a starship, my crew and their well being are my first priority." Jim's tone of voice told Saavik that this decision was final.

"Your decision is most logical," she admitted. Saavik sat up on the bed, her posture becoming rather rigid. Jim knew that she believed he was rejecting her.

"Saavik, it's not like we won't keep in touch," he said gently. "I'll send you a com every week if I have time."

"Really?" Saavik gazed up at him in amazement. Jim laughed.

"I don't have a choice. I'll have to check up on my girl to make sure she isn't terrorizing the other colonists." He winked at her, and she realized he was joking. "Now, it's time for me to go, and time for you to have your lesson with Mr. Spock."

"Must I?" Saavik whined. Well, to Jim it was a whine. When Vulcans protest there is just the slightest inflection of annoyance in their tone, and Jim was getting rather good at identifying said inflection.

"Saavik, what was it you were just telling me?" Jim prodded her. "About your dream, the one that no one else knows about except you, I, and Mr. Spock?"

"I wish to be a Vulcan who joins Starfleet when I grow up, just like Mr. Spock." Saavik stared at her friend, and Jim could tell how much she respected the older Vulcan, even if she complained about his rigid teaching methods.

"You can, if you study hard," Jim assured her. "I know that you're more than smart enough. Saavik, you're much smarter than I was when I was your age."

"You are not Vulcan, therefore the comparison is irrelevant," Saavik reminded him, but her cheeks flushed green anyway. Jim stood up to leave, and Saavik threw her arms around her in a most ardent display of emotion.

"Thank you for being a good friend to me, Captain Jim," the young Vulcan whispered.

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart," he assured her as he hugged her back. "And don't forget, Mr. Spock's your friend too, even if he won't admit it directly." Saavik released him and looked up at him with both eyebrows raised.

"And Mr. Spock is your friend as well?" Jim sighed.

"I think so, but we're still working on that," he admitted. "You have a good lesson, Saavik. I'll see you tomorrow." He strode out of Saavik's quarters so quickly Spock barely had time to duck into a nearby alcove. The Vulcan did not wish for his captain to know that he'd heard that entire conversation. After a minute passed, Spock stepped out, took a good look around at the empty corridor, and alerted Saavik that he was outside her door. They proceeded with his lesson on the katswan, but Spock's mind wasn't entirely focused on his pupil.

_Later that night_

Spock visited his captain for their routine game of chess. He was hoping to have a word with Jim about his interactions with Saavik, as they were most detrimental to her development as a Vulcan. The captain should know that open displays of emotion were strictly prohibited in Vulcan society! Jim was disrupting his pupil's sense of logic, and Spock knew that it would only cause further harm. Saavik's obvious dependence on Jim for affection was not logical, nor was it practical, as Jim would not stay in her life forever…

Spock decided to let Jim make the first move.

"So how was your rendezvous with Yeoman Rand this afternoon, Captain?" Jim's eyes looked away from the chess board to meet his own.

"How many times do I have to remind you, Spock! It's Jim when we're off duty," said Kirk, giving him a small frown of disapproval. Spock's eyes softened just a tad.

"Pardon me, Jim."

"It's alright, Spock," Kirk waved him off. "And as for my time with Janice, well…" Kirk trailed off, giving Spock his most studliest smirks. "It was quite… stimulating."

"Indeed," Spock said quietly. "Your reputation precedes you, Jim." Jim continued to bask in the glory that was the legend of Jim "Playboy" Kirk.

"Why thank you, Mr. Spock," Jim drawled, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm glad you noticed." Spock raised an eyebrow at his captain's false boasting.

"I've noticed enough to separate the legend from the man." Kirk's smirk lessened at that, and masking his confusion, he reminded Spock that it was his move.

333

Spock won their game that night, as usual. If Kirk realized that Spock had caught him in his lie, he never mentioned it. Spock continued to instruct Saavik in the Vulcan Surakian philosophies until they arrived at the Vulcan colony. He did not comment on her behavior when his pupil bid Captain Kirk and himself goodbye. A single tear rolling down her cheek was the only indication that Saavik was in any way emotionally compromised.

End

A/N: Any Saavik fans here? I just love her. She's my favorite minor character, and I hope she ends up in the movies at some point even though she would be quite young. I really hope that in the alternate universe she didn't die on Vulcan because that would make me sad.

Any ideas for future chapters would be more than welcome!


End file.
